Moebius Adeline
"Whatever happened to just being good? To wishing the best for everyone you meet--even if you don't *know* them? . . . I need a drink." - Moebius, presumably on multiple occasions Moebius has no known real name, no defining creed, no particular ideology, and seems terribly out of place consorting with the usual menagerie of criminals and degenerates that populate Elysium. However, the unspoken truth that she carries under her belt is a blade, and the experience to use it. Moebius has spent almost all of her life fighting some good fight or another, feats of heroism, skill, and tenacity drowning the history that’s, one way or another, been physically scrawled, shot, and stabbed into her body. If a mook needs saving, if a cat is stuck in a tree, or if the world is burning to cinders, Moebius has always been the one--sometimes the only one--to intervene and help her fellow man, god-damned be the consequences even in the most dire of situations. A genial, fearsome, hell-on-earth of a woman, Moebius’ sworn enemies and peers alike can’t help but note her laser precision-like focus towards forging a better tomorrow. History Origins Very little of Moebius' beginnings play any role on her life today. Her emergence, like most in the Multiverse, started humble with the initiation of a Session in SBURB at the young age of 13, armed only with her wits and several people she could call friends at the time. Tragedy struck, however, when it was discovered that the copy in question was seriously marred with all manner of glitches and technical issues, resulting in a dark shadow being cast on the children's activities by outside forces . . . Through means unknown to any but the most truly historically savvy, Moebius triumphed over her Session . . . but with heavy losses incurred, and no Universe to bear fruit. She had Ascended as the resident Heir of Space, and set out to wander the stars, alone. The Dream Hive And as fate would ordain it, Moebius stumbled upon a solitary, black Bubble floating alone in the depths of the Void, seemingly removed from the cosmic noise that drowned out all else and providing a moment of singular reprieve. Moreover, the Bubble wasn't empty! Inside, Moebius came upon all manner of people--real people--, not ghosts wandering about aimlessly in the Void! Adventurers, scholars, scientists, mages, and Bastard Thieves here helped Moebius in the most formative years of her life, and she met one notable boy of the same age named Andy, a friend she soon grew close to. Dark thoughts hid behind his exterior, however, as Andy had been troubled by his past. As a fallen Prince of Heart, he vowed that never again would he be subject to anyone's mercy, and he began challenging residents of The Dream Hive for their Aspects. Moebius couldn't understand why he would set upon this path, and just as she was going to seek him out to reason with him, a band of heroes named the Interceptors, seemingly related to his past that was shrouded in mystery, came for him. The Residents of the Hive would not allow one of their own to be stolen so easily, and a battle lasting mere minutes erupted--one which was unfortunately fruitless. They stole away with the boy, Moebius herself battered and bruised from engaging with a Space player that was infinitely more competent than she. Yindah, Heartstealer But he eventually returned. And he was different. 'Andy' insisted on a different name. 'Yindah'. He'd apparently not been dissuaded from his quest--rather, even more set in his ways than before. The defeated, pleading Moebius instead became enraged, and an everlasting conflict between the two teenage souls sparked to life. Moebius resolved to become a defender of the weak and unable that resided within the Bubble, embodying the title of the resident Sheriff; a symbol that brought peace and comfort to those whose lives were now being actively targeted by Yindah, who sought their Aspects. Skirmishes broke out over a long period of time, tensions broiling to a peak when she had planted herself in his way just one too many times, and Yindah cut her down, stealing her Space in the process. Moebius had died a Heroic death in the eyes of Doom. She became one of many spirits that wailed aimlessly into the Endless night. But her resolve would not die here. Moebius sought the assistance of a Time player, and would roll back her status of living to just before the fight, her memories preserved through other means. It was here, that Moebius had learned'' that the only way to stop Yindah in his tracks was to become like him. Moebius is Born After a brief hiatus from her protective duties, Moebius returned to The Dream Hive not too long after she'd left, having made a metaphorical deal with the devil in the form of dominion of the soul from a Horrorterror named Aletheia. Using these newfound powers, Moebius retrieved an arsenal of Aspects from unknown, fallen heroes, and contested Yindah on the new playing field. Unfortunately, it was during this time of strife that a new evil would present itself to the inhabitants she protected; Endless, the creator of the Bubble, revealed herself after a long period of silent observation, insisting that this was her domain, and that the visitors had been actually been trespassing. After a bout with both Moebius and Yindah aiming and failing to strike her down, Endless seemed to relax on her rule, and was infinitely more comfortable allowing others to do as they wished in her residence--so long as they proved to entertain. Conflicts continued to arise between Moebius, Yindah, Endless, and even other inhabitants of the Bubble. Tensions soared, flaring and crashing like waves, and receding just as quickly to offer little reprieve before the next fight broke out. It was clear to Moebius; she had failed. Nothing she did brought peace--it only stoked the fires of conflict further into a vicious cycle, and in her eyes she had become her own worst enemy. To make the matters worse, Yindah had succeeded in his quest. He'd succeeded in garnering all twelve Aspects from people she simply couldn't protect. Dual Fates Moebius ran. The responsibility and the weight of her failures had become too much for her to bear, but before she'd cut off all ties to her previous life, her conscience struck. The Dream Hive was such a highly contested location that it simply ''couldn't go on without someone to protect its people. And so, Moebius set out to create an exact copy of herself, endowing a dead, doomed clone with power, memories, and personality--with a few key modifications to the latter-most--to take her place in her stead. It felt, to her, that this was the best she could do. Chris was created, and with no memory of the event, it seemed as though it would be a seamless transition. But the process wasn't perfect, and as Moebius was no savant of Mind, the deception would be revealed eventually. Betrayed Two years later, on the edge of the Multiverse, a newly enraged Chris charged to confront the hermit Moebius, intent on ending her life as the deceit had indeed been realized. Chris expected to find a challenge worthy of her power--what she found instead was a changed woman. Moebius had had the time to reflect on herself, and it showed a great remorse for her actions. The two shared words, and Chris was inevitably unable to kill her "creator". Discovery of the Tea Hive and Elysium Moebius now wandered as a retired adventurer, while Chris' mental state deteriorated in the background. The former had done all she could for the latter, but Chris no longer wanted to see any sight of Moebius after their last confrontation. Following the duration of their quarrel, Moebius happened upon the Wandering Tea Hive, and, coincidentally, famed Crime Lord Nothos Ktepma, who she then quarreled withIt went poorly for her. briefly after the man had stolen an Alchemical Reagent from her world. It was some time after the dissolution of the Tea Hive that Moebius came upon Elysium, seemingly by pure happenstance, and ingratiated herself with the regulars and locals, seemingly mending ties with the proprietor, Nothos. During this time, however, a figure from outside had been observing her past, and had grown interested in her actions of bravery and valor. Time with TACTIC Vale Nathis, the founder of a new interdimensional policing organization and Master Alchemist, had then approached Moebius with an offer; to spearhead her own faction within the organization in exchange for her related services and expertise. It wasn't long before Moebius had accepted with a resounding, but cautious 'yes', and then became the Captain of the new Moebius Rangers. Under her leadership, the TACTIC-affiliated Rangers had possessed en masse an 89.53% success rate on all dedicated operations, and were touted as a force for good all across the Multiverse. During a strife she initiated with Lawton Ktepma, however, a descendant of the aforementioned Nothos Ktepma, that good name began to fade, sullied with the blood of innocents caught in the crossfire of their combat. A disconcerted Nothos then launched a smear campaign against the woman, banned her from Elysium, and culminated his revenge against her during a publicized trialThis trial resulted in the withdrawl of The Federation's funds and support from TACTIC, a crushing blow financially and reputably. run by TACTIC by leaking at the last second that she had warned him of the founding of the organization shortly before it went public. Unbeknownst to her, Nothos had simultaneously arranged for her very own Rangers to spring her from the incoming sentence of treason (as she was more useful to him alive than dead), and she became an infamous outlaw in almost every civilized sector of reality. Work as the independent Rangers Moebius and her Rangers have since fled all across the cosmos, evading the pursuit of TACTIC's forces and avoiding conflict with them wherever possible. The Rangers, however, have continued their crusade of justice in the Multiverse even following Moebius' exodus, and it is rumored that they have since found permanent housing since Cain Adelheid's intervention. Description Physical Description Moebius, being an Heir of Space, could be typecast as polymorphic, but her appearance has generally been very consistent besides minor tweaks every now and then. Moebius appears to be about 32 years old, with long, voluminous, blood red hair running down the length of her face and spilling out over her collar. Her eyes are a radiant crystal blue, seeming to quite literally luminesce in low-light conditions. Her face is sculpted, with high cheekbones and defined contours on the edge of her face, a great deal of softness apparent in her expression. Moebius can often be found wearing long, flowing coats, mostly preferring masculine-casted wear. While rarely seen, Moebius has a tattoo--a tangle of thorns and roses on her right thigh. Personality Moebius is a self-described paragon of justice--a tenacious and capable fighter that would stop at absolutely nothing until all men, women, and children of the cosmos were treated fairly and justly. One could argue that it is more stupidity and naivete overtaking bravery and chivalry, but one thing is for certain; Moebius is, and always has been unafraid to die for her convictions. Outside of work, however, she is a generally kind, soft-spoken and alluring woman, with an undeniable air of charisma, mystery, and power about her. Moebius generally lacks any kind of view of herself, positive or negative, unintentionally dehumanizing herself as a function to act on ideals as opposed to a human person. When called on this, however, Moebius often deflects by saying that the world would be a better place if vanity and ego didn't exist. Headstrong, resolute, and benevolent, Moebius may seem plain to some, but to her, there's more than enough complexity going on behind the curtains. She cares, and it almost always shows in some form or another, seemingly a very maternal spirit at heart. Powers and Weaponry Heir of Space Moebius is a downright master of her Aspect, arguably having transcended the definition of a Class in the first place and more comparable to the strength of a Lord. She strikes firmly with power, experience, finesse, and grace, most of which endowed by her history as a fighter. Moebius is capable of manipulating matter on almost any scale, and her Heir Class provides her with ample subconscious protection from any attacks made in the physical domain. The Adjudicator Moebius' iconic sword, The Adjudicator, appears a flaming Caledfwlch in her grasp, but its true nature to any who know the legends is polymorphic, endowed with the same moveset but changing to suit the needs of its wielder. The Adjudicator is a powerful, Legendary force that seems to have a mind of its own, granting itself to any hero in need all across the Multiverse. One could easily claim that The Adjudicator doesn't truly belong to Moebius herself as a result of this. The Adjudicator is a weapon that transcends both Time and Space, and only one instance of it is allowed to exist at one time--the weapon itself is a singularity, and its power has only seemed to increase over time. Trivia Did you know: * Moebius' favorite color is red? * That Moebius, too, is a singularity like her sword? * Moebius hand-picks each Ranger in her service? * Moebius' favorite aesthetic is Noir?